Aftershocks
by YoruHoshi
Summary: Can anyone really leave behind the brand of war?


Title: Aftershocks

Author: Hoshi

Rating: PG-13 

Pairings: um, none...except for past 1xR

Warnings: Swearing. In the boys' future. Um, what else? I don't know if there will be a part two or not. ^__^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim to.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dawn caressed the air as a lone jogger made his way through the park. The gravel crunched under his feet, the jogging path laid out long and sinuous before him.

iWhy do I keep doing this?/i Drops of sweat trickled wet and welcome down his face. iThe war is over. I can relax./i Still, he kept running, intent on finishing his miles for that morning before he had to get to work.

"Duo!" A shout, too loud to be a stray echo; no mistake it was his name being called.

He slowed, glancing around. No one, as per usual. A slight frown creased his face. iWhat...?/i

He picked up the pace again, ponytail flying out behind him as he headed deeper down the trail.  
  


*******************  
  


"Damn!"

"You will see him again, master Quatre."

"You don't understand." Quatre gestured out into the space beyond the fourth floor balconey. "I have been trying to contact Duo for years, now. I finally see him by pure chance, and I cannot even get his attention." A sigh wafted from between his lips, his light eyes sad and careful. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Rashid, would you mind taking me down to the street for awhile? The next meeting doesn't start for another hour."

"Of course." Rashid maneuvered the wheelchair the blonde was sitting in through the patio doors, past the suite to the elevator beyond.

"Thank you."  
  


******************  
  


"Daddy!"

"Baby! You look so pretty today!" Heero grinned and accepted a kiss from his daughter.

"Mommy said you are gonna take me to the izoo/i today!!" The very bouncy eight year old launched herself off the ground onto Heero's back. She howled with laughter as he proceeded to swing her around wildly, tumbling them both onto the ground.

"We are gonna see the imonkeys/i, and the isnakes/i, and the itigers/i...." 

Hanako shrieked and squirmed, trying helplessly to get away from the tickling.

"Heero, could you please try and bring Hanako back in time for bed tonight?" A voice gently cut through the mirth. 

Heero stood, helping Hanako up and brushing the worst of the grass clippings away. "Yes, Releena, I know. 8 o'clock it is."

"And don't forget again, Heero. Her stepfather would like to take her fishing tomorrow morning." Releena blew a kiss to her daughter. "Have a good time, honey! I love you!"

"Love you mommy!" 

Heero grinned at the little girl that resembled him so much, and buckled her in securely before sliding into the drivers seat. He pulled out of the long driveway, heading down the highway back into the city. 

A small hand held his, anchoring him in the reality of the moment.  
  


***************  
  


"This is ridiculous. It has been 15 years since the war of 195. We have no need to start construction on more mobile suits."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared, sir."

"I agree, yet it also doesn't bode well to divert much needed resources for the manufacture of a physical reminder of war." Ebon eyes flashed.

"We are not starting a war."

"No, you would rather invite it."

"We build for the defense of earth and the colonies!"

Wufei stood, presence huge in his determination. "Defense? From what? What threat do you see? Remember that we are ipeacekeepers/i, and our purpose is to iprevent/i war! We have enough well-maintained mobile suits for our needs, and until it becomes necessary, I am not authorizing the construction for more!"

"What would you know! You're nothing but a pencil pusher! Other people do the peacekeeping ifor/i you!" The slight young man pushed back his dark hair, suddenly unsure as the storm threatened to break within his supervisor. Lightning shimmered in the dark eyes, signaling a reaction the young officer had not anticipated.

Wufei struggled to reign in his temper. "iIf/i you can bring me a reason iand/i concrete proof to support this proposal of yours, I shall consider it." The heated stare did nothing but enhance the icy quality of the words. "You may leave, Lt. Yamada."  
  


******************  
  


"If you walk out of here, you had better not think you have a job to come back to!"

The tall man didn't deign to glance back. "Fine."

"And you leave your tips! Trowa! Dammit!!"

Trowa sunk into the crowd, loosening the black bow tie from around his throat before dropping it into the trash. He jammed his hands into his pockets, reassuring himself that the tips he had earned were still in his possession.

iThis...is getting bad. I can't hold down a job...being evicted in two days.../i He stared into the sea of people, registering no single face as exceptional or familiar. iThey are all so grey. Do I have any colour to them?/i

Trowa trudged block after block to his modest one room apartment, thinking too much, unable to unwrap his feelings enough to feel sorry or scared about his current predicament. Standing in the doorway, he gazed at his meager belongings. iThirty years old. Thirty. What am I?/i

He sighed, plopping down on the mattress in the corner. His voice, quiet and thoughtful, emerged from the silence. "Somewhere else again. Where should I try now?"

Gazing up at the map tacked up on the ceiling, a simple yet effective token of his transient state, Trowa chose a random city. "That'll do, I suppose. Good as any other."

Much needed sleep claimed him.  
  


**************  
  


"Duo!"

Duo pushed the hair out of his eyes. "What?"

"The boss wants to see ya, man."

Duo straightened, looking around the store room. "I have 12 more boxes to move. Can it wait, Trent?"

The other man grimaced. "I don't think so, he doesn't seem very happy."

Duo rolled his eyes and scrubbed his hands on his jeans. "Damn, I wonder what's pissing him off now."

"I don't know, I'd warn ya if I did." Trent threw a lopsided grin in Duo's direction. "I'll do this while you're back there, ok?"

Duo grinned back. "Thanks. I won't be long."

Ducking out of the crowded room, Duo headed through the main warehouse to the stairs. His boots clanged against the metal steps as he made his way up to the office. 

"Get in here!" The response to his knock set his teeth on edge.

Duo swung open the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. He plastered on his most charming grin. "You wanted to see me?"

No warning. "Were you one of those damn gundam pilots?"

Duo's eyes widened, the smile still hovering above the shock on his face. 

"Answer me!" His boss stood up, throwing a folder across the desk towards Duo. The papers slid out, tumbling to the floor. 

"Yes, yes I was..." Duo shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant about the uncomfortable situation. "That was 15 years ago, sir." The papers showed information on him, personal information. His picture, the schematics for his gundam. iDeathscythe../i He could feel his body tensing, coiling as the mecha stared up at him.

"And I never would have found out if these new regulations hadn't been passed, would I have?"

"New...regulations?" Duo could barely tear his gaze from the image of his gundam, his palms slick with sweat.

"Intensive background checks on every employee." He met Duo's eyes with a glare. "I thought it would be a useless pain in the ass, and I find this. I can't have a "former" gundam pilot working for me. You guys started the damn war!"

Duo's jaw dropped. "I have been here for 10 years! You can't just ifire/i me for no reason!"

"This is good enough reason! Get your things and go!"

Duo slammed out of the office and ran down the steps to the locker room. iFuck this. Fuck it all. Ten years I spent here! Ten!/i He grabbed his duffel bag and stuffed his change of clothes in, his little mementos, everything that was his. 

"Duo!" Footsteps running up behind him.

"Wait a minute Trent, are you sure you want to associate with a gundam pilot?" Sarcasm threaded through his words, a sneer surfacing as the man stopped short and stared at Duo. "That's what I thought." Turning, Duo strode through the warehouse doors to his truck. 

"Duo...I don't mind. You...are still my best friend? Duo."

Tires smoked, and a decade was left behind.  
  


*****************  
  


"You still have to stay in the chair, Mr. Winner."

Quatre sighed. "It has been a year, now. Surely I can start more intensive physical therapy, at least."

The doctor pushed her glasses further up her nose and regarded Quatre steadily. "The after-effects of the poison still linger in your body. You must be careful if you wish to regain full muscle control."

Quatre shifted his eyes over to the chart the doctor was referring to. "I see." His voice was tranquil, belying the heavy thrum of his heart. iCalm down, calm down.../i "When do you wish to see me again?"

The doctor smiled, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Two weeks from now, as usual, Mr. Winner."

"Quatre. Call me Quatre." The response was mechanical. iGundam Pilot 04; Mecha: Sandrock; Full name: Quatre Raberba Winner; Colony: L4.../i

"Of course, Mr. Winner. Now you take care of yourself and start that new regimen of vitamins I prescribed for you."

iI didn't need an enemy's bullet to down me. Instead a jealous rival's play poison got the better of me./i

Rashid silently pushed Quatre out of the office and down the hall. "I don't want to go to any meetings today, Rashid. Let's go to the country instead."

Rashid smiled down at Quatre. "Yes, I'll arrange it."

"No. Let's just go now."

Rashid picked the other man up and settled him into the passenger seat of the car. He stored the folded chair in the trunk, then slid into the driver's side and started the car. He made a quick call on the car phone, alerting Quatre's secretary that he would be gone the rest of the day, and to make the consequential arrangements. 

"I'm just glad that it was me who was poisoned, and not any of my sisters." iI would have killed him, instead of being content with putting him in prison./i

"You know they worry about you, though."

Quatre smiled and opened the window, letting the breeze caress his face. "I know. Better me to go through it than any one of them." He closed his eyes. 

iI have survived a war, the front lines. I will survive this, and make this peace something to live bfor/b. My duty demands it./i 

A melancholy smile passed over Rashid's lips as Quatre eased into a troubled sleep. He drove, knowing that he would have to turn back eventually.  
  


*******************  
  


Heero was, once again, alone. Having dropped Hanako off after a ireally/i full day of ice cream and animals, the loneliness just seemed more pronounced. 

iAt least I will be able to sleep soon./i He reached for the volume control as a good song hit the radio. iI know I'm gonna pay for that day off, but I see my daughter little enough as it is./i 

The setting sun cast a somewhat eerie glow over the landscape, the city once again rising into view. More on impulse than anything, Heero swerved down a side road, dust flying out behind him as he pressed hard on the gas pedal. The wind thrust through the open windows, sucking the air from his mouth before he could have a chance to breathe it. He spun the knob on the radio, cranking it so loud the roar of the wind could barely be heard. His eyes stung from the dust flying inside.

Eventually, he slowed, and stopped. Stepping out of the car, he dimly noticed it was now night, the first few stars twinkling above him, cold in their bright joy. The city was far, smaller now, resembling the stars in their brightness. 

iI could take that city out in less than a day./i The thought, emotionless and calculating, came to him suddenly. iRemember how it was. How many deaths were you responsible for? How many people's children did you kill for some idealistic theory on peace? How many Hanakos?/i

Heero felt the tears start then, like they always did. Hot, they burned trails down his face, marking him for the world to recognize. Gundam pilot. How foolish, starting a war to make way for peace. How incredibly senseless. iWhat are they doing? The others? Are they dead...or barely alive?/i Pain made its inexorable way through his memory. iDo I really want to know?/i  
  


*******************  
  


"Dad's home!" Wufei was greeted with a proverbial hurricane of children the moment he stepped in the door. 

"Dad!"

"Daddy!!" The nanny smiled, stepping back into the laundry room to leave the children with their father.

Wufei grinned at his three children. They were all adopted, but it had never crossed his mind that they were not ihis/i. He sat on the floor and managed to find room for all of them in his lap. "And what did you all do today?"

The two older boys let their little sister speak first. "We filled up the ipool/i Daddy." A solemn nod from his sober-eyed, dark haired daughter. "We got to splash." Another nod. 

"Oh sweet one, that sounds like so much fun!" Wufei leaned to kiss Emily before turning to the next oldest, Samuel, who was trying very hard to sit still. 

"Dad I gotta pee I'll be right back." The 5 year old took off down the hallway, Emily laughing and running after him. "Go away, Em! That isn't funny! DAD!!"

"Emily, let your brother go to the bathroom." Wufei watched with a bemused expression as the three year old tottered back down the hall, into her room to play. He turned to Luis, who was regarding him the solemnity only a 6 year old could master. 

"Dad, I got invited over to the neighbour's house for tomorrow. To isleep over/i."

"Well, that's wonderful, Luis." Wufei treated the matter with all the gravity he could muster. 

"No, dad, it isn't." Deep brown eyes gazed at him through thick black lashes. "You know that I don't like the dark. I don't want to bring my nightlight over there. He'll laugh at me!"

Wufei smiled and hugged his son close to him. "What about your flashlight? You could bring that. That's 'cool'."

Luis straightened and stood up. "Dad!" He dramatically gestured. "iYou/i are iso/i smart." He ran down the hall, nearly colliding with Samuel, who was careening the other way. 

Wufei stood, catching the younger boy and scooping him up. "Now, you can tell me all about your day while I start supper, ok?" 

"I love you daddy." Wufei smiled and accepted the hug (becoming rarer all the time, it's just not idone/i to hug your dad in public) from his son.

iThis is why I can be happy. How I learned to live. Not because of any war we fought, though that still haunts me./i Wufei pulled a chair over to the counter and grabbed a spoon and bowl for Samuel. "What are we gonna make?"

A sunny grin, stark against Samuel's dark skin. "Cake!"

Wufei smiled and took out some tofu. "How about stir fry?"

"Ok, I guess. Though cake is better." 

iWatching my children grow, seeing them approach the age I was when I first piloted Nataku...Gods, spare them the pain of ever knowing war./i  
  


********************  
  


Trowa trudged down the side of the road, all of his belongings in his backpack and 30 dollars in his pocket. He breathed in the scent of night, reveling in the feeling of being free once more, if only for a little while. 

He had enough money to take him all the way by bus to this city, yet that would have left him with a mere 4 dollars. So he had gotten off at the last stop, content to walk the rest of the way. 

iIt is so beautiful from back here. There is no garbage, no dirt, no violence or agony. It is pristine./i He smiled to himself, shifting the pack higher on his back. The traffic had finally puttered out, leaving only a few vehicles passing by every so often. iI like the quiet. Cities aren't ever quiet, yet a small town needs to know everything. I would rather have a little noise to keep my self bto/b myself./i Trowa pulled out his water bottle and took a few quick gulps, the liquid cool and soothing to his throat.

One foot after the other, walking, always walking. iI wonder if I could have walked away./i He let himself drift back into his mind, his body having memorized his actions. iI had no name...was that preferable to being called Trowa Barton? Preferable to stay on the colony, and let someone else fight this war, to fight in Heavyarms?/i He stopped and shifted the pack to the ground, stretching his arms and back before hefting it up again to resume walking. iNo. Someone had to do it. I was there, and I accepted that duty. I accepted my fate./i A smile shimmered on his face. iHeavyarms was as much a symbol of peace as a symbol of war. I wonder how many people actually remember it as such? What we fought for...We didn't just fight for peace. We fought for humanity itself, the basic core of diversity and knowledge. Repressed peoples only breed anger and fear. I do not regret taking the path I did./i

Trowa started out of his thoughts as a car flashed by, then slowed and pulled over in front of him. iA ride, all right.../i He jogged over to the passenger side of the car, throwing his bag in the back before easing in the seat. "Thanks, buddy." He looked over at the man sitting next to him. His eyes grew huge, a tentative smile on his lips. "Heero..."   
  


~end   
  
  
  



End file.
